A Angel's Secretes
by wildshadowcat.2
Summary: A sixteen year old girl named Cathy Shadow's has some very special friends who watch out for her because they think she is harmless and they protect their precious friend, but what they don't know is that Cathy has some dark secrets of her own....
1. Chapter 1

* * *

WildShadowCat

* * *

In my science class I obediantly did my work, talking to my friends Nathan Blades, Julian Hunter, Alcatraz hunter, Sebastian Drake, and my best friend Julie DeLuna. We always did our work and we got some free time to talk to each other, without worrying to finish our work before the bell to go home rings. We did the same thing everyday, do our work, and talk for the rest of the remaining period, but somehow today felt odd, weird almost. I was tense and nothing here was out of the ordinary, so why was I so tense? I mentally shrug. My friend Nathan says to me " hey Cathy are you alright, do you feel ok?" I smile and say " yes, i'm perfectly fine, why?" Nathan shrugged looking at me like he was trying to read my thoughts, which was...Odd. He stared at me for a few minutes like he was seeing right through me! I stare at him looking into his moonlight silver eyes wondering _' why is he looking at me like that?' _His eyes seemed to be getting brighter by the second, and it looked like they were glowing making me stare at him in amazement, his eyes looked so beautiful that I couldn't help, but stare directly into them. I didn't want to look away. Then, before I could stop myself I reached across the table I was sitting at, and brushed a finger softly against Nathan's eyelids, and whispered _' beautiful, I would have liked to have been born with those eyes.' _Nathan smiled and put his hand lightly across mine replying " thanks Cathy." I smiled and pulled my hand away " your're welcome Nathan." I said calmly. I look around the classroom and notice Julian and the others looking at us. " You know for a minute there I thought you were going to kiss him." Said Julie. I burst out smiling saying " I wouldn't do that Julie. I don't kiss my friends." The guys smiled, and looked around with me. If I wasn't mistaken it looked like Julian, Nathan, Sebastian, and Alcatraz were all reading the other people's minds, but I could be wrong. I look at them again, and surely they were looking at Rick Sanderson as he looked at me in my black pants, and a white button up shirt, with black combat boots. My black silky hair was strait and I let it loose after I got frustrated with having it up throughout the whole day, the tips of my hair was red in the front. Anyway, the guys were staring at him like they were all raiding his mind at the same time! '_ Ok, these guys aren't telling me something.' _I thought to myself suspiciously.  
" Uh guy's what are ya'll doing?" I questoned seriously making them snap out of their staring and look at me. " Uh we were just looking at the wall, right guy's?" Answered Nathan. " Yeah." They agreed alittle to easily. _' Ok that was weird, why are they agreeing like Nathan speaks for them all?' _I look at them disbelieving. I open my mouth to speak, but the bell rang and the guys grabbed their backpacks, and waved bye to me making me drop the matter and wave bye back. I look to Julie who stayed with me as I got my backpack, _' did she know they did weird things?'_ I mentally kick myself I did weird things too, and I was a weird THING so I should stop judging people. I sigh and head out the door.  
Outside the air seemed cool, and relaxing for me as I head down a different road from Julie, waving bye to her, as she did the same. I take my time smelling the beautiful air, smelling donuts, and fresh tacos a couple just ordered a block away. I look to the sky, it was abit gray soon the rain would be coming and I would have to hurry home out of the rain so my backpack won't get wet. I run home not noticing the day sky was becoming night, and with that night sky would come my duty to hunt evil things, at night I will unleash my full power and all my secrets are out.

* * *

Please send me a review guys if you like it so far!

I will write another chapter if I get 2 reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

WildShadowCat

* * *

_**Chapter 2 A Angel's Secretes  
**_  
I enter my house as the rain started to pour outside. I flick on the lighswitch and toss my backpack to the corner of the wall so it wouldn't get in the way. My house was empty because I live alone, and my parents I never knew them. My neighboors respect my privacy and don't ask me questions that are uncomfortable and hard for me to answer like how someone would let a sixteen year old rent a house. I don't go outside because I don't want anyone to ask unanswerable questions, they wouldn't believe me even if I showed them the truth. I work at Nickholas's Junkyard that is four blocks away on ' Watcher ' street, and he pays me alot because I clean the junkyard better than the last person who worked there to clean the junkyard. Nickholas my boss was very cool and he always wore a long black leather cloak that was made with a hood, he never took it off which was abit weird, but if he wants to dress like that let him who am I to tell him not to. Although, I am curious how he looks, I have never seen the way he looks at all. That's how much he wears it. Anyway, I go to my closet and pull out my black leather cloak that was made with a hood and slide into it. I get my gear belt that held some ninja stars and two daggers that were tinted a light purple giving them an earie look. I flick off the light and go outside locking my door, feeling the rain come down my cloak not even wetting me, or soaking into my cloak. I begin walking off towards my work wondering if any evil vampires were around there since Nickholas stayed there till nine ' o ' clock, and then went home. I stop cold in my tracks, a feeling of dread went through me night had settled and what if there were evil vampires around the junkyard?! What if they were feeding off Nickholas right now?! I didn't want to loose Nickholas he was the first guy I actually kind of liked as a boyfriend for the first time in my life, and besides that he was a really sweet person even though I never actually get to see his identity. I began walking real fast towards the junkyard, pretty soon I was there. I head for the office door, but stop when something rams into me hard! I tumble on the dirt ground with someone heavy on top of me landing with them above me. I punch hard making the person just jolt back abit, when it would have knocked the breath out of a normal person, but this was not a normal person. _Vampire! _I automatically thought and reflexively made my body go to my main defense when I was pinned down. Electricity began flowing through my body including through my eyes growing bigger and instead of blue electricity it was turning a almost dark purple, it started making crackling noises, and it was getting abit louder. I punch the vampire hard in the chest making his head snap back revealing pearly white fangs and dark red eyes. I couldn't tell where his pupil started and where his eyeballs ended, they were literally just one color. The vampire fell stiff to the ground, parts of his clothes smoking where now gaping, black holes were. I get up off the ground cautiously, and slowly get closer to the vampire. I get close enough and nudge him abit hard, no reaction, I do it again, still no reaction. I sigh and stare at his chest, looking through his T-shirt, through his skin, through his bones to where his heart was supposed to be, but there wasn't one just a dark black burnt spot. Suddenly, a black dark mist began engulfing the whole vampire, making it almost impossible to see, but that was a for a normal person I wasn't a normal person. I see the body dissapear like vapor taking the fog with it. I look around and the junkyard was empty, creepily empty. _' Nickholas! '_ I remembered worriedly. I enter the office frantically seeing five guys in long, black, leather cloaks similar to Nickholas's holding onto girls making soft sucking noises! All except one guy which wa the sixth one. They look at me fast when I enter, and move away from the girl's. The girl's stumble abit giggling as if they had to much to drink. " Oh man. " I said softly and look at their necks seeing some blood and two kind of big holes. " Are ya'll ok? " I questioned seriously. They smile crookedly slurring, " never better. " I give them a ' puh lease ' look. " Ya'll are gettin fed off of by vampires and ya'll are aren't screaming your heads off in pain! " I said in disbelief rubbing the spot on my neck unconciously where a vampire had forcibly bitten me while we were battling. A memory of the terrible pain came back to me and I inwardly cringed. " No pain just pleasure.. It feels good try it. " Said a redhead. I nearly choke on my own air. I wanted to say why couldn't one of these guys have bitten me instead of the other vampire, at least I'd have good dreams, not nightmares., but I didn't dare say that these were evil guy's. " Goodnight ladies. " I said and wave abit to them and they fell to the floor breathing lightly, only to be held by some invisible force of my telekinesis. I move them to the edge of the wall carefully eyeing the guy's who were looking at me telapathically move the girls. " Nickholas! Are you here?! " I shouted to the back room. No answer. I look at the vampires and carefully go to the back room and open the door. The room was empty, but Nickholas's aura was strong here, it was even strong in the room I was currently in. I close the door, and look at the vampires hands on my daggers. They just stare at me not moving. _' Ok, maybe they are not evil. '_ I thought to myself. I go back near the door eyeing them. " So am I going to have to fight ya'll to make ya'll tell me where my friend Nickholas is at, or we can do this the easy way? " I asked. " There was noone here, when we got here. " Replied a vampire. " I find that very hard to believe he goes home at nine, and it's barely seven thirty. " I argued seriously. " I promise you there was noone here. " A different vampire replied. " There must have been, because Nickholas doesn't leave the junkyard unlocked. " The vampires all look to one another unable to come up with an answer to that question. I look around, but my gaze stops on the fridge that Nickholas always keeps padlocked, or locked up with a chain, and a lock. The vampires follow my gaze, and get worried. " One of ya'll must be Nickholas, because one of you has his scent all over ya'll. " I stated and head to the fridge, " something funny is going on with Nickholas. " I replied suspiciously and put my hands on the padlock. " No! I'm here Cathy please don't look in there! " I pulled on the padlock making it open by itself, but I pause and look to Nickholas. " Why not Nick? You don't trust me, when I nearly ran over here because I had a bad feeling a evil vampire was going to kill you? " I questioned seriously. " No, I trust you Cathy, but I don't want your opinion of me to change anything we have between us.. " Answered Nickholas, I smile and yank the chain off, I open the fridge...


End file.
